


Good Girl, Goyle

by MalihiniMoon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 6: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Breast Growth, Draco has affluenza, Forced Feminization, Futanari, M/M, Magic, Masturbation, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyjuice Potion, Size Kink, There's more to Goyle than meets the eye, Transformation, cock growth, first person POV, genital weirdness, nudges this onto the internet and runs away cackling, probably problematic, sex transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 06:12:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11663280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalihiniMoon/pseuds/MalihiniMoon
Summary: When Ron finds out that Malfoy's been having Crabbe and Goyle turn into girls to guard the Room of Requirement, he says, "I'm surprised they don't tell him to stuff it!"Well. I don't know about Crabbe. But.Maybe Goyle has his own reasons.





	Good Girl, Goyle

Well, fuck. It’s not something you expect to get caught doing. I mean, even under normal circumstances. In our dorm room, we all know it’s happening, but-- common courtesy. Discretion is the better part of whatever the fuck it is. I mean, have a wank in the shower, right?

 

Well, not me, everybody knew I was a fucking idiot, and now I know it too.

 

So here’s what happened. Shut up.

 

So Draco is a dick and had me and Crabbe on his payroll. It was supposed to be the usual kind of thing, show big muscles, look menacing and don’t ask questions, like my dad did for his dad, and our grandparents probably did for each other. Our families go way back. The Malfoys swan around and make evil plans, we stand around looking menacing and make a pile of galleons. I don’t make the rules.

 

So that’s the plan. But Draco’s acting nuts. The little fucker is honestly always a little nuts-- like you’d expect him to just come to class one day and blast the fuck out of everybody, only he’s just barely keeping all that eye-twitchy crazy under his skin. Usually. But this year-- no. It’s coming out. He’s freaking out, throwing shit around. He’s not eating. Not sleeping. He starts taking some weird potions and shit and he’s up all night and taking machinery apart and trying weird spells-- and honestly he looks like shit. Worse than usual. So I’m halfway to feeling sorry for the guy-- dad’s in jail, he’s been noticed by The Dark Lord, et cetera, and then he pulls this shit on me.

 

Drink this potion Goyle, just stand there Goyle, what do I pay you for Goyle, bottoms up.

 

Okay, it smells like ass-crack, but fine. Never let it be said that I am a pussy. Hah. Hahah. You’ll see the IRONY of that fucking statement in a second.

 

I’m a big dude. Not to brag, just objectively. I’m tall, I’m pretty cut, and I’m hung like a horse. That’s just the facts. My cock is nicknamed the Horntail. Not joking, not bragging. It’s genetics. There’s drawbacks-- chafing is a concern. Sweatpants are a no-go. Whatever. But it is a considerable source of comfort for me, not gonna lie. All these wizards grabbing their wands and shit. Nah. Grab my dick-- nice reassuring squeeze, voila, I’m ready for the day.

 

So I drink this potion and I’m all the sudden looking _up_ at that pasty bitch Draco. He’s gotten lanky and this is some shrinking potion or some shit. But then it gets weird. I’m all squashed down at first, and then I feel-- hollowed out. Like my bones are all light. And then-- this is fucking bizarre-- my chest gets all hot and prickly and I grow these little titties. I tell you the nipples were red hot little nubs. Then they plump up and I’ve got genuine actual heavy tits. Mammaries. Big soft squashy what the fuck is going on titties. And then, sure enough, last of all, like it’s hanging on for dear life, my fucking cock shrinks down to a clit and my balls suck up into my body and I’ve got a fucking pussy.

 

I was ready to kill Draco. Not that I’ve got anything against pussies! But WARN A GUY. “Hey Goyle, I’ma bout to turn your cock inside out, brace yourself.” But no. Rat-bastard is smirking at me and looks me up and down. I check myself out and I’m what-- some shorty little second year or something? Fucking sicko Draco. Giving a licentious look like that to some 13 year old little bitch? Fuck you, Draco.

 

So anyway, welcome to my new life. I’m big strong henchman Goyle, in a frock, and I’m fucking delicate and adorable, and my life is seriously to stand around and DROP SHIT if I see anybody. ARE YOU KIDDING ME.

 

But I do it because it’s what I do although I’m questioning why, and considering that maybe I’ve let my own talents languish in this whole henchman role, and if it’s not too late to dissolve some of this undying loyalty to Malfoys thing because turns out I’m NOT actually a fucking house elf-- and then himself reappears, he’s in a snit, and he’s done. Done for the day. Red-face, slams doors, disappears, who knows where the fuck he goes. Crabbe was saying some shit about a bathroom, who the fuck cares.

 

I consider myself dismissed and start to go back to the dorms. But then I remember. I’m a girl. An adorable little girl Goyle. Gregina. Hah. I catch a glimpse of my cute little face in the mirror and I’m seriously adorable and I have the scariest look on my face. I look like a pissed off kitten. This pisses me off further. I don't want to be cute. I want to be menacing. Henchman, remember?

 

How long is this fucking spell supposed to last? I’m starting to feel some anxiety-- to be honest, I have that a lot. Anxiety. I’ve seen some scary shit. Us Goyles-- we suck it up, we survive to tell the tale-- but we’ve been there for some of it and I’ll tell you what. That dark magic shit is no joke. People get hurt. And you can’t let it get to you and you can’t react. I’m good with keeping a straight face-- don’t flinch, my dad says that. Don’t flinch. But if you dont show it on your face, it shows up somewhere else-- I got some other bad habits. I pull my nails off-- down to the quick. It hurts all the time. And I squeeze my cock. So without thinking I go to give myself a squeeze but there’s nothing there. Just this little pussy.

 

And fuck you, I know it’s creepy as fuck to grab some 13 year old girl by the pussy. But I didn’t DO that. I grabbed mySELF by the pussy, fuck you very much. And I figure, people are free to grab their own pussies at any age. Even if it’s just temporary and weird as fuck.

 

And honestly, it felt really... interesting.

 

Which is how I found myself in an empty room, riding on my own hand, squeezing my own titties and moaning like a little bitch. I just ran in there and pulled my knickers down and there’s this pussy and so I just press on it again and fuck that clit thing is serious, and I pull my lips apart real gently, and I’ve got these little narrow fingers that are just the right size, and I start rubbing on that little clit with my right hand, and then my other hand goes behind there a little and there’s the vagina and oh shit I’m wet, I’m getting myself all wet and I made some sounds that were probably only audible to CATS, so now I’ve figured this out a little bit, I can get up inside and get my fingers all slick and-- yes of course I tasted that salty female goodness-- and I rub back and forth, inside, onto the clit, inside again and ho boy, this is alright, and I get my hand into my shirt and I grab my titties and they are so soft and I pull on the nipples and fuck that hurts just enough to be exactly right.

 

I can feel I’m all hot in the face and working hard and I half wish I could see myself but I’m half glad I can’t because this is all a little weird and I almost feel like I want to give myself this privacy? But I don’t know, don’t overthink it, I was having a fantastic if utterly fucked up time and then I started thinking, holy shit all the girls I know have got this equipment and guaranteed get up to these shenanigans, and then I had to picture THAT and what I would be like to get up to these shenanigans TOGETHER, to feel, say, that uptight cunt Hermione get her fingers up into my cunt, to lick her hard little clit until she was sweaty and shouting and oh fuck I was getting so close and then--

 

It was almost audible. Something shifted. I felt an awful (maybe awful? There’s that point where awful and wonderful kind of blend and that’s how I end up in situations like this honestly) sensation of my vagina turning right side out and balooning out into balls-- my regular old balls. And damn they were ready to get in on the action, all full and twitching and ready-- but then I look down like what the fuck because there’s my big ass balls and no cock, just my cute little clit, and all of it-- I kid you not-- covered in my vag juices. NOT EVEN LYING. Well, fuck, may as well do this, so I’m rubbing the juices all over my balls, all over my clit and I’m on the edge of something and then I about fall down because all at once-- that cute little clit just gets super hard. Like crazy hard. And then with a yanking sensation, like it’s getting pulled straight out of my core, it just grows.

 

And holy shit, to go from that crazy intense little nub, to my big ass cock-- It fucking hurt. And by that I mean, it felt so good, I wanted to crawl inside that feeling and live in it forever. I wanted to live in a loop where that’s all I experienced. The crazy stretch of pleasure, the impossible rush of blood and meat under damp and sticky skin.

 

So then I look down at myself and this is just too much. I’ve got my cute little hand around my cock which I swear has never been so hard or so massive, my balls are about to go off, and I’ve still got one hand on these fantastic titties, just working and pulling away, and I realize I can duck my head and actually SUCK on my own fat titty and that’s it-- I’m pulling on my big ass cock, sucking on my titties, and BAM-- I’m a goner. I’ve over the edge, and I’m coming all over my own tits, and if I could have come again right then to see that, I would have. It was so fucking fantastic, I felt like some mythical sex creature, all covered in vag juice and cum, titties out, cock out, panting, hot, fucking exhilarated.

 

But here’s the thing, I figure, this has been fun but wow, glad it’s almost over and I look up

 

I look up

 

And there’s fucking Draco Malfoy.

 

And he’s like a reticulated python and his jaw I swear is hanging open. But he never loses that cunning-- he’s always on. And his wand is out. I mean his actual magic wand, shut the fuck up, and he’s clearly just done something with it.

 

And in my cute little voice I say “What the fuck have you just done Malfoy you lil shit,”

And he smirks and says these two little words. These two FUCKING little words. “Freezing charm.”

 

So there’s my predicament. I’m fucking adorable. I’ve got great bone structure, big bright innocent looking eyes, perky but nicely sized fat tits. And a FUCKING ELEVEN INCH COCK.

 

So after Malfoy casts his charm I finally get it-- I’m stuck like this. At least for as long as Draco is into it. And who the fuck knows with this guy. It may be thirty seconds, it may be six months. I tell you, he’s unpredictable, deeply disturbed, and scary in that unloved-rich-kid kind of way.

 

“Aren’t you nice looking…” he says and he stalks towards me. I’m aware that he is in fact taller than me at the moment. But I’m not too worried. He’s still a pansy little posh asshole and I could kick his ass even if I’m a shorty. Fighting’s mostly in your brain anyway, and that I’ve still got, such as it is.

 

“You make a good girl, Goyle. I think I like you better this way. Aren’t you happier like this? Wouldn’t you rather stay like this forever?”

 

This shithead has been doing some creepy shit with occlumency and legilimency lately so I don’t know if he’s actually read my mind about wanting to be in that orgasmic moment forever or if he’s just all talk. Still, I figure I better not make eye contact.

 

“Ohhh, you’re not shy, are you?” And then the fucker, grabs my cock, and in one move he’s on his knees in front of me.

 

Now I’m shocked because what the fuck Malfoy, is this what it takes? You got some fairly specific preferences there, mate, and then his smart mouth is stretching over my cock and you know I’m just gonna go with it.

 

He’s licking at the head and tasting my cum. I’m soft but gaining interest as he just keeps at it, sucking, sucking. It’s a stretch for his pink lips even flaccid (I’m a shower, not a grower).

 

He pops off and says, “show me your tits,”

 

And so what the hell. I do, I give him a show. I got one hand on each tit and I’m moving them around and I show him the trick where I can suck on my own titty and he moans onto my cock and then I’m back in the game, friends, and he’s going to town, he’s staring up at me with his smart-ass face getting all pink and his eyes wide like he can’t get enough and I’ve got my tongue all over these tits and he’s bobbing now on the head of my cock and working the rest with his two hands and yep, I’m there again, that place where I just want to stay, suspended, so I’m not gonna let myself fall, I’m just gonna balance, my hands full of my soft tits, my mouth full of the sweet little nubs of my nipples, my cock getting squeezed and sucked like he fucking is desperate for it, and I could have stayed there but then that bastard gets his finger all slicked up and nudges against my asshole and then invades up to the second knuckle but he’s got my cock locked down with his one hand and his mouth and I can’t get away from it and I don’t actually want to and so I grind down onto that finger and if it’s possible to smirk with a Horntail dick in your mouth, Malfoy of course fucking manages, because I’m a hopeless little slut and I’m grinding my ass down onto his finger and fucking into his fist and his mouth and I realize I’m grabbing his hair and I look into his face and his eyes are black pools with just the slightest aura of blue and I fall

 

I fall

 

And I’m racked between his mouth, his finger.

 

I collapse forward onto him, I knock him right to the ground, and I swear I’m ready to just black the fuck out on the floor, but he’s hard as iron and pulls himself out, and his dick is tiny compared with mine but it’s arching and straining and honestly it looks delicious so I surprise myself and I push his hips into the ground and put my big soft cock over his face and I just swallow his cock right down, and God he’s delicious-- just smooth skin at the head and gorgeously veined and I lap and lick and suck and it’s a huge fucking mess but I figure suction equals good and he’s enjoying it cause it sounds like he’s crying as he’s tonguing at my soft cock above his face and I’m ready to fucking swallow this cock and I’m moaning on it, trying to make myself gag on it, and I’m like, “go ahead and from now on anybody can call me a cocksucker because hell yes I love it,” and we’re fucking noisy and then he keens and it’s like all the breath has been forced out of his body and he spurts right into my mouth. I spit it out onto his cock and rub it up and down on him and over his balls like I’m milking the last of it out, and he’s lurching, sighing high, crooning on the floor as I squeeze out every drop.

 

Then I turn around and look at him, my bare ass on his belly. For a second he looks unsure, spent, storm-blasted, but then the smirk is back. His wand comes out of nowhere and he unfreezes me and in a hot second I’m back into my own body, tall, muscled, undeniably male. The taste of Malfoy’s jizz in my mouth. Well. What the fuck.

 

He looks up at me, one eyebrow up, and that’s his Evil Plotting face and I think, Oh I’m fucked.

 

And he says, “I’ll need you to stand guard again tomorrow.”

 

I know I should have told him to go fuck himself, but fuck me, I know I’ll be back tomorrow. I’ll drink his polyjuice again, I’ll feel my cock disappear again, I’ll stand guard.

 

I’m Goyle. That’s what I do. It’s what I’m good at.

  
  



End file.
